


Satellite

by AssassinAuthor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arguing, Astronomy, Based off a song, Child Neglect, Constellations, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Freeform, Galaxies, Help, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Magic, Non-human characters, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Plot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Potions, Rating May Change, Stars, Teen Romance, Warnings May Change, disfuctional family, i can't tag, idk yet, maybe slow romance, someone save them, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinAuthor/pseuds/AssassinAuthor
Summary: Humans like to believe they are the only intelligent life in the universe. They rule everything and everything is theirs. It's been a concept taught and embedded into every human known. Do they all believe it? I like to hope not.My name is Heidi Ashen. I'm thirteen years old and I've been home-schooled my whole life (not that it really matters) and I'm going to a real high school after summer break. It might not be a big deal to most people but its a pretty big change in my life. Wait, where did I go? I was talking about something else. I always get distracted so easily! What was I going to say? Oh yeah. I love astronomy. Stars, planets, comets, you name it. Anything about them interests me and I like to look at them any chance I get. The bad thing about this? I can't see them that much because I live in a suburban area. Street lights block my view constantly. Not that any of this matters to you. Why am I even writing this?...I guess I just like recording my thoughts once in a while. I have a few friends but most of them live so far away from me. Anyway. This story is pretty much about me and an unexpected visitor trying to fix up our problem together.





	Satellite

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this by a song i heard a while ago. The song is Satellite by Tritonal btw
> 
> I heard a Nightcore version and got the idea. I couldn't stop thinking about it. Long story short, I couldn't sleep till I wrote this. 
> 
> Bear with me through this book and feel free to ask questions if you don't understand it. Kudos and comments are always appreciated

“Kio, you need to find your own home. It’s time.” Kio yawned not paying much attention to their previous conversation till his father said this. His ears perked to this and he looked up his golden eyes widened slightly.

“Why? I’m perfectly fine here. All the other stars love me and-“

“Kio. I’m not going to repeat myself. I know the stars of Virgo enjoy your company but you can’t stay here forever. There always comes a time when the Star Holder must assign his star to a different location. That way other constellations can bloom.” His father sighed.

Kio was a Star Holder. His Father was also a Star Holder till he moved away to start a new constellation and met Kio’s mother, the brightest star of Virgo, Spica. They proceeded to bring Kio into the world and being born male, he was automatically a Star Holder. It wasn’t hard to understand that his destiny was already planned out. Just as the many generations before him, he too would have to find a new home a star to continue the Star Holder’s legacy.   
It was a fate literally set in the stars.

The boy sighed. There was no use fighting against his future. He would have no point to his life if he didn’t leave. His existence would be for nothing for momentary pleasure. Kio looked at his father and gave a slight nod.

“Fine, I’ll go.”

*~*

Heidi closed her eyes and tried to block out the loud yells she heard from the living room. She had been trying to finish her schoolwork for a few hours now but her parents only began arguing five minutes ago and already resorted to yelling. It was a continuous event that happened quite frequently. Heidi sighed, got up from her desk in her room and exited the bedroom. She was halfway down the hallway when she paused. Would trying to stop them even help? She had tried numerous times.  It calmed down for a few minutes before they found something else to ‘discuss’ about till it became an endless cycle of yelling.

Heidi took a deep breath and walked into the living room to see her parents glaring at each other deeply and sharing petty insults. _They’re acting like children…_ Heidi thought as she walked up to them both.

“Can you stop please?” Her words were laced with more anger than she wanted. “While you both are yelling your hearts out, I’m trying to get a good education, so would you please just stop for tonight?”   
The yelling ceased for a moment before her dad spoke up.

“I understand that you’re trying to get an education, sweetheart, but your mother-“

“Don’t blame this argument on me!” piped up her mother. The arguing started up once again and Heidi heaved another sigh. Trying to stop them was futile. She turned to leave and looked back at her arguing parents one more time before ducking into the hallway and walking to her room.

Hours passed. She finished her schoolwork in double the time than she could’ve in a quiet setting. As night fell upon their home in the country, the arguing faded away slowly till all fell silent. Heidi quietly thanked God for the well craved silence and turned off the light in her bedroom. She made her way over to the window looking outside and then opening it up. The night breeze brushed her hair into her face and smiled slightly. The stars were all over in an alluring galaxy. She loved every bit of it. Astronomy was one of her passions and she owned so my books of the constellations and planets. The worlds beyond the eye were the most amazing thing to her.

She let the glow shine down on her and it seemed to fade all her worries away. Heidi looked to the ground directly below her window. It was only few feet down. Not a bad drop right? She looked around her room and spotted her backpack near the other side of her bed. She usually used it for vacations and such since she was homeschooled but that was usually. Not all the time. An idea grew inside her and she rushed to the bag filling it with a few books and a flashlight. The thought occurred to her that she might need extra batteries. Cursing quietly, she walked to her door and looked up and down the hallway. Nobody and all the lights were out.

 _Must’ve gone to bed…_ She thought and praised in her head. This was perfect opportunity to go star gazing! Excitement ran through her body and she walked down the hallway to the living room and entered the kitchen from there. It was dark but her eyes had adjusted enough to see the cabinet that held the battery container. Ever so carefully, she opened the cabinet and removed three batteries from the container. Once she held them firmly in her hand, she hastily went back to her room and placed them in her backpack. She went through what she had in the bag through her head to make sure she had everything she would need then huffed in satisfaction.

“Let’s go.” She said aloud to herself then swung the backpack over her shoulder and crawled out the window. She landed on the ground with a thud, took a few steps forward and looked behind her at the house. She would be back soon. Before dawn so her parents wouldn’t get angry and have another reason to argue.

*~*

Kio sighed. He was supposed to be leaving this very minute but his mother insisted she say goodbye to him before he left. Of course it sounded like something that would happen quickly and he would be on his way, but Spica was a dramatic woman. She made everything over the top and exciting (for most people). Kio was glad he could stay for a bit longer as she ‘got ready to wish her son off’ but it was taking more time than he thought. At this point, it would be dawn before he could even think about leaving their elegant home in the stars. The mansion of Virgo was lavished in gold and white jewels and crystalline chandeliers hung from the grand ceilings. Kio was standing in one of the many hallways and was on his way to his mother’s room where he heard something from behind.

“Kio, is that you?” a voice called Kio turned around. Standing there was one of his Mother’s sister’s, Zeta. She was biologically his aunt, but she treated him like a sibling and not an older relative at all.  Zeta had long blond hair down to her bare feet and pale skin, like everyone here (minus the long part usually). She was dressed in a silky white robe that draped over her body structure nicely and fit her perfectly. Her gold eyes were looking at him with a sort of curiosity you only find in young children.  Zeta surely was a sight to behold and to most humans, she would be like a goddess but to Kio it was just his relative. He flashed her a smile and walked over to her.

“Yes, how are you? I never see you anymore.” He said standing in front of her. They were about the same height yet Zeta was much older than him. Kio was only around fourteen in human years while Zeta has been around since the beginning of time. Like all stars, she was wise and kind but mostly quiet. A light blush dusted over Zeta’s cheeks.

“Well that’s because I…I’ve been hanging out with Epsilon from Leo a lot.” She said obviously embarrassed to talk of this. Kio nodded.  
“Father says that he’s a nice man. I hope you treats you well.” Kio smiled and she returned the gesture.

“He’s very nice! He likes to tell be stories about Leo and the humans. He’s such a nice man.” Zeta spoke up now that the beginning nervousness it out of the way. They chatted for a while till it was almost midnight.

 

“And then the lion-“  
“Zeta, that’s a very interesting story but I really need to go. I was supposed to be gone hours ago but since my mom is taking so long that I’ll have to find her and say goodbye a quickly as I can or else Father will be angry.”

Zeta was surprised when he interrupted her and waited a moment for the words to sink in. “Wait, goodbye? You’re leaving the constellation?” Kio nodded and she looked down.

“I hope you find yourself a good new place to live okay? Best of wishes.” She kissed his forehead lightly and turned around headed off to find another star to chat with.

Kio let out a sigh of relief and ran off in the other direction. “Oh Kio!! There you are! I’ve been looking all over Virgo for you, child.” Kio froze in his tracks as he saw his mother in the most extravagant dress he had ever seen in his life. Her blonde hair had been tied up into a fancy up-do and her face was adorned with glittering make-up. His eyes widened and he raced over to her.   
“Mom! You look so beautiful, did Theta design your outfit?” He questioned examining her dress thoroughly. Spica’s face lit up with glee at the compliment.

“The one and only! She’s such an amazing designer. I always tell her that if she was a human she would be so popular!” Her enthusiastic voice hit Kio somewhere inside making his dread leaving even more than he did. He would never hear his Mom’s bragging and chattering voice anymore. Spica must’ve noticed his obvious disappointment and she lifted his head up to look in each other’s golden eyes.

“Don’t look so sad, sweetie! We will still be able to communicate! The comets will transfer our messages and you can come visit me anytime!” She assured him though pain was visible in her eyes. Kio broke their gaze and looked at the ground his short blond hair covering his eyes a bit. Spica stayed silent for a few moments. Neither of them spoke and the hushed air swallow them whole. It was too quiet so Spica let out a sigh.

“Kio, none of us want you to leave. But you don’t have a choice. Go find yourself a star as beautiful as me and start a new constellation,” she paused her face written over with a grin. “Who knows, maybe you’ll start your own galaxy too.” Spica patted her son’s back lightly and tilted his chin up again. Kio smiled at her in hopes to reassure her (mostly himself) that he wasn’t sad anymore (and it wasn’t working). Kio pulled himself out of her grasp.

“You and Dad really want me to leave huh.” He knew this wasn’t true and he shouldn’t have said it but the words came out of his mouth anyway. Before she could say anything, he continued. “I don’t want to start my own constellation. I was to stay here with you and all the other stars of Virgo. This is my home and I don’t want a new one.” Kio looked down at the white and gold marble floor then looked up and smiled but it wasn’t your normal kind smile from Kio, this smiled seemed a bit mocking. “But if I have to go, I refuse to make a new family. You are my family and I don’t want a new one.”

He turned away from Spica and walked briskly down the hall. He heard Spica muttering under her breath but she couldn’t seem to bring herself to tell him to stop. They needed Kio to start new branches and star holders but he had just rejected. He didn’t have a choice and this began to infuriate Spica. Nonetheless, she kept a calm façade and rotated the opposite way of Kio and walked back towards her room.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think. It has been a few years since I posted my works online and I'm scared nobody will like them.


End file.
